The present invention relates to photo or video recording of an activity, for example a sporting activity, using an Automatic Cameraman (referred to herein from time to time as “ACM”), and/or an Automatic Recording System (referred to herein from time to time as “ARS”) and sharing the resulting recordings with friends and with the public using a network of Automatic Recording Systems. Also, the present invention relates to providing the manufacturer, users, and the marketplace with the ability to easily add additional functionality to an Automatic Cameraman and to increase the ease with which an Automatic Recording System interfaces with the Internet and modern content delivery devices such as smartphones, tablets, and televisions.